


Jus de pomme

by crazyMissdream



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyMissdream/pseuds/crazyMissdream
Summary: Vriska et Terezi discutent calmement sur le météore, de leur périple, de ce qui les attend. Ainsi que de la place qu'elle devront tenir lors de leur aventure.





	Jus de pomme

La journée battait calmement son plein sur l'astéroïde.  
Attablés dans ce qui semblait être un salon improvisé, les passagés de cet astre en dérive s'occupaient tant bien que mal. Ce n'était que leur première année de voyage et ils commençaient déjà à manquer d'idées.

"Etant aveugle, la juge se retrouve dans l'incapacité de désigner le vainqueur de cette manche.  
\- Encore ?!"

Dave pris un air faussement dépité suite aux paroles de Terezi, se fichant d'avoir perdu une énième fois contre sa comparse de lumière quand bien même leur voyante annonçait sans cesse des matchs nuls. Il savait pertinemment que gagner a un jeu de hasard contre Vriska était peine perdu, et, trouvant la partie plutôt répétitive, jugea juste d'intervenir de la manière la plus intelligente possible.

"Bon j'ai perdu, j'imagine que je dois enlever mon tee-shirt maintenant.  
-Arrête de nous sortir pareil conneries, tu vas attraper froid. Argumenta la voleuse.  
-N'importe quoi, on est en plein été.  
-On est dans l'espace, Dave. Cru bon intervenir sa sœur ectobiologique.  
-Et alors ? Si on était sur terre on serait en été !  
-C'est quoi l'été ? Interrogea Kanaya, assise non loin du groupe.

Rose s'attela à lui expliquer alors que le blond feintait déjà d'enlever son haut sous les remarques désobligeantes de son adversaire, suivies de près par les commentaires de Karkat qui venait tout juste de les rejoindre, peinant a comprendre le pourquoi du comment.  
C'est au milieu de ce vacarme que l'aveugle se leva, silencieuse, se dirigeant vers une sorte de balcon dans une pièce annexe.  
Elle s'assit par terre, songeuse, une expression mélancolique s'emparant de son visage alors que sa camarade de jeu la précédait, inquiète.

"Tu aurais pu prévenir avant de t'éclipser"

Elle ne répondit point.

"Tu sais très bien que Dave en fait toujours trop, et puis depuis quand ce genre de blague te dérange ?  
-Ça ne me dérange pas."

Elle marqua une pause, cherchant ses mots. Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter son amie.

"Je pensais que l'on voyageait depuis plus longtemps que ça.  
-C'est normal, cela va faire plusieurs mois que nous sommes partis, tout le monde commence à trouver le temps long.  
-Non, je veux dire, parfois j'ai l'impression que cela fais des années déjà."

Le silence s'invita de nouveau, son amie ne sachant que répondre. C'est finalement après quelques minutes que l'aveugle repris d'elle même.

"J'ai souvent la sensation de ne pas être à ma place."  
Elle rajouta bien vite.  
"Pas d'un point de vue social, hein, je m'entends avec tout le monde ici ! C'est plutôt comme si... je ne devais pas être sur cet astéride..."

La voleuse compris bien vite ou elle voulait en venir.

"Tu préférerais être sur le bateau avec John ?  
-NON !  
-Hihi je te taquine, mais je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu lui reproche à ce gamin.  
-Je l'aime pas, c'est tout, et il n'a rien à voir avec mon problème."

A ces paroles ses joues s'étaient teintées de bleu, elle ne voulait surtout pas que Vriska aille s'imaginer des choses.

"Tu penses que c'est lié à ton God tiers ?"

La balance s'étonna de cette question, elle n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchit.

"Tu vois peut être juste notre futur, qui sait.  
-Non, je ne vois rien de tout cela.  
\- Que vois-tu alors ?  
-Rien, je suis aveugle je te rappelle !"

L'interpellée retint un rire discret, elle prenait vraiment ca trop au sérieux.

"Crois le ou non."

Elle marqua une pause.

"Mais je ressens la même chose.  
-Vraiment ?  
-J'essaies juste de ne pas y penser."

Ne pas y penser ?

"Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir.  
-Non, je t'assure, c'est dur à décrire et je dois avouer que je n'essaie pas vraiment."

Vriska cru bon de préciser sa pensé devant l'incompréhension de sa camarade.

"Je veux dire, je n'ai rien fait de mal, je fais ce qu'il me semble bon d'être fait, j'ai mérité ma place ici tout autant que toi. Alors quand une stupide impression me rabâche le contraire, je préfère l'ignorer que de m'en soucier. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?  
-Toujours pas." Répondit l'interrogée tout en pointant ses lunettes. Cette blague avait été faite et refaite mais elle ne s'en lassait pas.

"Mais j'imagine que tu as raison"

Elles se turent de nouveau, observant le ciel et ses étoiles filant à toute vitesse. Combien de kilomètres avaient ‘ils déjà parcouru ? Combien de temps leur permettrait-on encore de partager les mêmes aventures ? Autant de questions que d'étoiles et si peu de réponses.

"Combien y a-t-il de timeline ?  
-Beaucoup trop.  
\- Dans laquelle somme-nous ?  
-Dans la bonne, j'espère.  
-Comment savoir si c'est la bonne ?  
-Nous sommes en vie.  
-Et combien de fois sommes nous mortes pour mériter de vivre aujourd'hui ?  
-Beaucoup trop."

Beaucoup trop de questions.

"Jus de pomme ?"

Beaucoup trop.

"Hey les filles vous m'écoutez ?"

Les deux trolls sortirent de leurs pensées pour constater que leur rappeur préféré les fixait, une bouteille de jus à la main.

"Terezi, t'es déjà aveugle, me dis pas qu'en plus tu deviens sourde."

Il s'attendait à recevoir quelques remarques concernant sa nouvelle blague, et c'est devant le manque de réaction de son public qu'il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Vous faites une de ces tète, c'était si nul que ça ?  
-T'en fais pas Dave, madame remet juste en question sa légitimité à être parmi nous."

Vriska avait prononcé ces mots avec l'assurance qu'il lui incombait d'aborder auprès des autres. Mais cela sonnait faux.

"WOW, vous vous prenez beaucoup trop la tête."

Il marqua une pause pour s'assoir avec elles, se doutant qu'il en avait pout un petit moment.

"Vous savez, alors que je commençais tout juste à jouer a ce jeu de dingue, ya une copie conforme de ma sympathique personne qui est venu me voir. Au début je me suis ironiquement dit "woah, ce mec est cool." Puis il m'a sorti "hey je suis ton double du futur, tu devrais être coincé pour l'éternité dans une doomed timeline avec ta sœur mais t'inquiète mec, j'ai tout arrangé." Et c'est là je me suis dit "woah, ce mec est super cool."  
-Abrège."

La troll au sang cobalt s'ennuyait déjà de tant d'ineptie alors que sa comparse, elle, semblait plutôt intéressée. Dave ne leur parlait pas souvent du passé.

"Je sais que je suis pas doué pour rassurer les gens, mais ce que jveux dire c’est que si à l'époque je m'étais mis à déprimer, on en serait pas là aujourd'hui."

Terezi esquissa un léger sourire, il marquait un point.

"Ya surement des dizaines de Dave qui sont morts avant moi, je vais pas commencer a me lamenter sur une quelconque possibilité d'être le prochain alors que je peux tout simplement profiter de trois longues années de vacance avec tous mes potes, non ?"

Surement.  
Peut être réfléchissaient-elles trop.  
Peut être s'inquiétaient-elles pour rien finalement.

"En tout cas, moi je ne compte pas mourir de si tôt..."

Personne n'en avait l'intention.  
Il se mit à sourire avant de déclarer avec fierté:

"Je pense qu'on devrait commencer à se poser les bonnes questions."

Et sur ce leur tendit la bouteille qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâchée.

"Jus de pomme ?"


End file.
